


Pabili

by janjandanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie
Summary: Gusto lang naman maligo ni Jongin pero gusto niya rin mawala sa katawan ang pagka torpe.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Pabili

**Author's Note:**

> Eto na ang entry ko for 2nd round. Sana po ay magustuhan nyo.

Summer ngayon at napapadalas ang pagligo ni Jongin. Nauubos nya ang 3 in 1 na shampoo sa isang araw. Katulad na lang ngayon babangon pa lang sya sa kama nya ay pawisan na sya.

"Tangina ang inet!"

Nakatitig lang sya sa kisame nya dahil tinatamad pa siyang bumangon.

Biglang kumalabog ang pinto ng kwarto nya.

"Hoy Jongin! Ano na tanghali na natutulog ka pa! Ano prinsipe ka ba dito! Bumangon ka na jan!" Sigaw ng ate nya.

"ETO NA GISING NA! ISTORBO NAMAN!"

Pagkatapos nya ayusin ang higaan ay sumilip na sya sa bintana nya. 'Sya na kaya yung bantay?' 

"Ma!! May iuutos ka ba na bilhin sa tindahan?" Lambing nya sa nanay nya na agad naman siyang minatahan.

"Hoy Jongin ang landi landi mo si Kyungsoo lang naman gusto mong makita."

"Ang epal mo ate! Palibhasa walang nagkakagusto sayo! Bleeeh!"

"Mama si Jongin oh! Sya pag saingin mo Ma! Di yan naghugas kagabi!"

"Hep! Ang ingay nyo! O sya Jongin ikaw ang mag saing."

"Hala Ma!!!"

"Buti nga sayo."

Pagkatapos niya magsaing ay agad siyang kumuha ng barya sa kwarto nya para bumili ng shampoo. Kung tutuusin ay pwede naman sya bumili ng maramihan sa grocery pero mas pinili niyang araw araw bumili sa tindahang nasa harapan lang nila.

Sumilip pa sya sa salamin at tinignan kung maayos ang itsura niya kahit walang ligo.

Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay agad bumungad sa kanya ang tirik na tirik na araw. "Ang init."

Pero nasa gate pa lamang siya ay tanaw nya na ang napaka cute niyang kababata at crush na si Kyungsoo. Napangiti sya. Sobrang cute neto at napaka ganda kahit lalaki ito.

"Hi Soo." Ngiting bati nya.

"Hi din Jongin. Head&Shoulder ba? Kulay green?" Mataray na sabi nito.

"Alam na alam mo na ah."

"Syempre tignan mo nga yang ulo mo oh may balakubak ka. Naliligo ka ba talaga?"

"Ay hala di nga?!" Kinapa kapa niya pa ang ulo niya.

"Joke lang. O eto na."

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin, ayaw nya maturn-off sa kanya ang crush nya. "Thanks Soo!" Sabay abot sa tigpipisong barya.

Pagkapasok niya ng bahay nila ay agad agad naman siyang lumapit sa ate nya.

"Ate!! Tignan mo nga may balakubak ba ko?!" 

"Ano ba yan Jongin nanunuod ako e!" 

"Dali na!!"

Sinabunutan si Jongin ng ate nya para lumapit ang ulo neto ata agad naman sinilip ang buhok nya at ng makitang wala ay binatukan nya ito para lumayo.

"Wala kang balakubak!"

"Totoo?"

"Oo nga. Bakit? Sinabe sayo ni Kyungsoo no?"

"Ayaw ko sya maturn-off e."

"Ang arte mo mas maarte ka pa sakin."

Elementary pa lang sila Jongin at Kyungsoo ay magkakilala na sila. Naging close rin sila pero nung nag High School sila ay iba iba na ang nakakasama nila. At mas lalo silang di na nag usap ng tumuntong sila ng kolehiyo.

Matagal ng may gusto si Jongin kay Kyungsoo ngunit di niya lang maamin kaya naman ang pagbili na lang sa tindahan ang ginagawa niya para mapansin siya neto.

Last summer ay wala si Kyungsoo kaya naman ganun na lang ang tuwa niya ng malamang sa bahay lang ito buong bakasyon. (Chinismis sa kanya ng kuya ni ksoo) #Supportive #InLaws

Sa kabilang bahay....

Nagulat si Kyungsoo ng may kumiliti sa tagiliran niya. "Aba bunso nakatingin ka nanaman jan sa harap." 

"Ano ba yan Kuya!" Pagsusungit nya.

"Ay sus. Bumili na ba si Jongin ng shampoo?"

"Oo bumili na siya."

"Kapag ikaw talaga ang bantay tsaka lang siya bumibili."

"Nagkakataon lang yun." 

"Anong nagkataon. Kapag si Mama ang bantay o kaya si Papa o kaya ako hindi bumibili yun kahit hawak na nya yung pang bili. Tingin ko talaga may crush sayo yun."

"Pwede ba Kuya." Pinipilit niya pa ring mag sungit kahit natutuwa na sya.

"O sya ako na muna dito. Kumain ka na daw sabi ni Mama."

Dapat ay may lakad ang barkada ni Kyungsoo ngayong bakasyon pero naging drawing nanaman ito kaya ngayon ay nasa kwarto lang siya at ninanamnam ang bawat araw na walang iniisip.

Habang lumilipas ang mga araw ay napapalapit ulit sila ni Jongin dahil nga sa palaging pag bili neto ng shampoo. Palagi itong natatagalan sa harap ng tindahan at nagkukwentuhan sila kaya minsan ay lukot lukot na ang sachet ng shampoo sa sobrang tagal neto tumatambay sa tindhan.  
Kapag naaabutan naman sila ng Mama ni Kyungsoo ay binibigyan pa sila ng meryenda. #VerySupportiveTalaga #SanaAll

Ngunit isang araw ay buong araw hindi lumabas si Jongin. Magdidilim na at hindi pa rin ito bumibili ng shampoo. Nagtataka si Kyungsoo at ayaw din niyang magtampo dahil wala naman siyang karapatan. (Charot ka siz)

"Pabili." Biglang lingon agad si Kyungsoo pero bumagsak lang ang balikat niya ng makitang hindi si Jongin ito. 

"Hi Kyungsoo. Pabili naman ako ng bioflu dalawa." Ate ito ni Jongin.

"Hello ate. Sino ang may sakit?" Kalmadong tanong niya.

"Si Jongin! Nako talaga yon! Kaya pala hindi bumababa kanina pa kase may sakit. Di nagsasabi." Nalungkot sya at nagalala para sa kaibigan. (Sana more than friends no Ksoo?)

"Ganun ba.... sabihin mo ate magpagaling na siya." Tipid ang ngiti nya.

Biglang ngumiti ng nakakaloko ang ate ni Jongin. "Gusto mo bang puntahan? Baka mapabilis bigla pag galing nya."

"Pwede?"

"Oo naman! Welcome na welcome ka sa bahay namin. Halika na! Sabay ka sakin at ikaw na mag abot sa kanya ng gamot."

Pagkatapos niyang magpaalam sa Mama nya ay ang Kuya na nya ang nagbantay muna ng tindahan.

Pagkapasok nila sa bahay nila Jongin ay nandon ang Mama ni Jongin at inihahanda ang lugaw na niluto para kay Jongin dahil ito ang gusto nitong kainin. 

"Kyungsoo! Nandito ka ba para sa bunso ko?"

"Opo. Para po ba kay Jongin yan? Ako na po magdadala sa kanya."

"Ay sige. Teka dalhin na rin itong tubig para makainom na agad siya ng gamot. Hindi kase nagsasabi iyang batang yan. Akala niya kaya niya yung sakit."

"Di pa rin po pala nagbabago yung katigasan ng ulo nya. Sige po iakyat ko na po ito."

"Salamat Kyungsoo."

Nang makaakyat sya ay agad niyang tinawag si Jongin mula sa labas ng pinto dahil hindi sya makakatok.

"Jongin! Buksan mo yung pinto! Dali!!!" Sigaw nya at agad naman itong bumukas at bumungad sa kanya ang hubad na si Jongin (nakaboxer sya guys kalma lang tayo) pawisan at halatang gulat na gulat.

"Soo... anong ginagawa mo dito...." 

"Ano pa edi dinadalaw ka. May sakit ka daw sabe ng ate mo." Dire-diretsong pumasok si Kyungsoo at inilapag ang tray.

"Kainin mo yung lugaw niluto yan ng Mama mo. Pagkatapos mo inumin mo naman yung gamot." Umupo si Kyungsoo at tinignan si Jongin habang kinakain ang lugaw.

"Salamat sa pagdalaw Soo." Nginitian siya ni Jongin at nagpatuloy lang sa pagkain na agad agad naman niyang naubos. Paborito talaga.

Pagkatapos kumain ni Jongin at uninom ng gamot ay humarap sya kay Kyungsoo dahil may inaabot to sa kanya at natawa sya. Tumabi sya sa kaibigan (sus).

"Ano to Soo?" Patawa tawa pa niyang tanong.

"Shampoo syempre. Alam kong di ka pa naliligo kase naaamoy kita."

"Syempre may sakit ako!" Inaamoy amoy pa niya ang sarili.

"Magpagaling ka na. Ano ba kaseng ginawa mo!"

"Wala. Bigla na lang ako nilagnat e. Bakit? Namiss mo ko no? Ayieee" Tinusok tusok pa niya ang tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

"Hindi no. Nanjan lang sa tapat namin bahay nyo e."

"So kung malayo bahay namin mamimiss mo ko?" Pinatong niya ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Inalis naman agad to ni Kyungso. "Ewan ko sayo! Bayaran mo yang shampoo. Dalawa yan kaya 12pesos yan."

Sumimangot naman si Jongin. "Pumunta ka lang pala dito para pagbentahan ako."

Kinurot naman niya ang magkabilang pisngi ni Jongin."Ang arte. Mukhang okay ka naman na. Uuwi na ko."

"Mamaya na." Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "May sasabihin ako sayo....."

"Ano....." Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo.

Tumingala si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at tinitigan ito sa mata. "Gusto kita Soo. Gustong gusto kita matagal na. Natotorpe ako e. Pero buti na lang nagkausap ulit tayo ngayon. Hindi ko alam pero pakiramdam ko eto na yung tamang panahon para umamin sayo."

"Jongin...."

"Hindi naman kita minamadali. Pwede mo ibigay yung sagot mo kapag handa ka na."

"Salamat Jongin. Sige na magpahinga ka na. Gamitin mo yang shampoo, wag mo na bayaran."

Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo ng kwarto ni Jongin ay nagtatatalon siya.

"Hala umamin ba talaga ako?! HOY HALA! AAAHHH! SALAMAT SHAMPOO!"

Patapos na ang summer pero hindi pa rin nakukuha ni Jongin ang sagot pero patuloy pa rin ang pagpunta punta niya kay Kyungsoo. Nagdadala ng merienda, kwentuhan at minsan kasama na siya sa loob ng tindahan. #LevelUp

Bagong araw at napansin ni Jongin na makulimlim. Sumilip sya sa bintana para tignan kung umuulan pero hindi PA.

"Ma! Punta lang ako kay Kyungsoo." Paalam ni Jongin.

"Kahit wag ka nang umuwi Jongin." 

Paglabas nya sa bahay nila ay nandon na si Kyungsoo.

"Hi Soo!"

"Oh Jongin. Gusto mo?" Pagaalok ni Kyungsoo ng kinakaing minatamis na saging.

"Sakto di pa ko nagaalmusal."

"Oo nga pala Jongin."

"B-bakit?" 

"Sana umulan ngayon." Ngiting sabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Sana nga. Ang init e!"

Sa sobrang tagal ng kwentuhan nila ay hindi nila namalayan na umaabon na pala.

"Jongin! Umaambon na! Maligo tayo sa ulan!" 

"Kumuha ka ng shampoo dali!"

Habang palakas ng palakas ang ulan ay mas lalong nageenjoy ang dalawa. At hindi nga nagbibiro si Jongin dahil nagshampoo nga sya.

"Jongin..."

"Hmmm?"

"Oo na."

Nalagyan pa ng bula ang mata neto kaya tumingala para mabasa ito ng ulan. "Ha? Ano yun?" 

"Oo na sabe."

"Oo?" Gulat pa niyang tanong.

"Oo nga. Ang kulit ano babawiin ko na?"

"Hindi! Wala ng bawian yan! Oo na ah!" Biglang hinalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa labi. (Smack lang muna mga siz na harap sila ng mga bahay nila.) "Mahal kita Soo."

"Mahal din kita Jongin. Pero di pa rin libre shampoo mo."

Wakas.


End file.
